


Her Ethereal Eve

by sarcasticstar



Series: Heart struck [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adoptive Kids, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Closeted Character, College Setting, Cousin Betty, Cousin FRIENDSHIP, Cute Choni, Ew, F/F, I hope, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Marriage, Not High school, Protective Toni Topaz, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Young Love, but like its a no from me, idk - Freeform, im getting off topic, lol its Cheryl, no, no hate to people who do it with their cousins, obvi, prob not, smut?, still gonna be cute, surrogate?, they will have a kid, when i put in "cousin" it suggested incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticstar/pseuds/sarcasticstar
Summary: Cheryl Blossom has never been with another woman before. Her mother forced those feelings far down. So when Cheryl takes a chance on love. It all changes. Will, she let her feelings out of her heart or will they just hide with her?A short drabble about Choni.  No dead people, no blackhood or G&G. No Jason.





	Her Ethereal Eve

Cheryl Blossom didn't want to be loveless. 

Didn't want to be what her Mother believed she was. 

She wanted someone to love. 

But why could she never love a man? 

 

Cheryl Blossom didn't want to be the bad guy. But she learned quickly to hide emotions she had to be mean. Only a small few saw her true personality. Her Cousin Betty Cooper was her closest friend. So when she skipped town with her lover, Jughead Jones, she did so as well. Cheryl packed two suitcases and went straight to the edge of New York. It may have not been Manhatten but it was still New York. There she got a job at a coffee shop and started community College for fashion. Everything was amazing. Then Toni Topaz came. 

 

It's not that Cheryl didn't like Toni working at Delight Coffee. It's that she loved her working there. And it never helped that Toni was overly friendly. Constantly throwing her arm around Cheryl's shoulders or her knees touching Cheryl's. Sometimes Cheryl would feel a strong rush of emotions all at once and have to take off for the day. Toni Topaz was like a drug and Cheryl didn't know if she loved the effects or hated them. 

 

Toni Topaz knew exactly who she was. 

She just didn't know if people would like her. 

She liked herself. 

Why was that never enough? 

 

Toni Topaz was immediately smitten with Cheryl Blossom. It was just something about the beautiful red-head that fascinated her. And to be honest she loved to see her cheeks go all red when she would flirt. If Cheryl asked her to stop, she would, but she hadn't so far. What will a little flirting do anyway? A girl that high class will probably forget a girl like Toni in the next 5 years. 

 

So it came as a shock when Cheryl invited her to go to her cousins baby shower with her. That stressed Toni out. Yes, Cheryl seemed clearly gay. Not even in a rude way but she always seemed to blush when a woman came into the store instead of a man. But Toni didn't know for sure and she definitely didn't want to give the wrong vibe. Toni wanted Cheryl in her life even if it wasn't romanticly. These past few weeks have been the best in her whole life. 

 

Toni Topaz's childhood was pretty normal in her opinion. Both of her parents had passed away because of a tragic plane crash so she moved in with her Grandfather. Toni loved her grandfather. He accepted her for everything she was. That made a reality at school pretty hard. Teenagers are the worst. So she just ignored everyone and waited for college. She went into a community college, which oddly enough Cheryl attends, and is studying photography. Now she is going to be with Cheryl non-stop for a whole week. 

 

Cheryl didn't like who she was. 

Toni did. 

They say all you need is one person. 

One person to make you forever happy. 

And Toni & Cheryl really wanted to be that person. 

For each other. 

 

The 4&1/2 hours down were filled with laughter and a lot of talking. The week don there was great. There weren't a lot of people. Maybe 10 and some adults. Cheryl seemed to hate seeing all of the adults. She saw her mother and they got into an awful fight. Toni just tried to talk to everyone to stop herself from beating that awful woman for making Cheryl upset. 

 

On their way home there was an awful thunderstorm. They had to stop at some old hotel. There they had their first kiss. Full of longing and lust. Of course, more went on but you can think of that yourself. That was the night of the "I love you" as well. Maybe it was too fast, but a love like theirs was once in a million years. 

 

That was the night that Cheryl truly knew who she was. 

Knew that there was no coming back. 

She liked who she was.

And she wasn't coming back. 

 

Once the two had graduated they moved into a small apartment. Cheryl had gotten a local job as a seamstress and Toni got one as a photographer for the local news. They were making it as best they could. Cheryl had been cut off from her parents for finally admitting to them who she was.

"Some people just don't understand" Toni whispered into Cheryl's ears as she cried.  A broken girl still wants a family after all. Another year passed and they moved into a wee bit larger apartment that had an office for the two. The night they moved in they went on a date. 

 

The date was incredibly fancy, Toni, of course, took a billion pictures of her beautiful girlfriend. Cheryl Blossom could only giggle and smile. They went to a small park and there Toni proposed. A lot of crying and saying yes. The two became officially engaged. 

 

If someone loves you,

They accept you. 

For every flaw

Quirk

or strange habit. 

You must feel accepted

and you must accept. 

 

Cheryl Blossom had never expected to be such a bridezilla, but she was one. As soon as she was engaged she called Veronica, Betty, and Kevin. All three came down and helped pick out everything. Of course, Toni helped, but she mostly just took pictures and laughed as her fiance panicked about matching flowers to chairs. 

 

Toni called her grandfather and of course, he was happy for her. All she wanted for her wedding was for her Grandfather to walk her down the aisle. When Jughead and Archie came down. Toni realized. She was the man in the relationship. She just laughed and drank beer with the husbands. 

 

It was soon established Cheryl didn't want her parents to come to her wedding so Jughead happily said he would walk her down the aisle. Everything was perfect. Betty had also brought Opal. Opal loved to mess with Toni's bright pink hair, so she was dubbed Aunt Pinky. That made Toni Topaz break down into a burst of tears. This was Their life now. Toni and Cheryl being aunts to a beautiful girl. And friends to the best people. 

 

Your

Heart

is 

beating

against 

mine.

We 

share

our 

love. 

We

are

one. 

 

The day had finally come. Cheryl and Toni Blossom-Topaz were going to officially adopt their twins. Dove and Cyrus Blossom-Topaz. The two young children became great friends with their cousin Opal. They loved their mothers and cousins/aunts and uncles. The two would soon have another child, but that's another story. If their lives were never ending, then it would match the same time as their love. Never-ending. 

 

This life is short. 

But our love

is an eternity. 

Cheryl and Toni

&

Dove and Cyrus

& 

baby Marie

Lived 

Happily

Ever 

After for

Eternity. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized that in "His Shining Sun" Betty got pregnant 5 years later. So just forget that or imagine them meeting the summer after graduating. Sorry totally missed that plot hole. 
> 
> I know cousins aren't aunts but I like aunts more than "second cousin Pinky" so eh. 
> 
> I mean no insult when I say Toni is the "husband" it was meant as a joke. I dunno I just find it funny when I imagine Toni realizing she is the dude. Her just like "What up my fellow brosefs!"


End file.
